I love you
by Dorito42069
Summary: Sam walks in on Cas and Dean


Castiel hear the impala outside and before he knew it Dean was slamming the motel room's door"You stale meme!" Dean roared at Cas, who was backed against the wall.

"No, no Dean I swear I didn't do anything!" Cas yelped," Dean, why are you- what's-" he was cut off by Sam opening the door.

"Dean! What the hell is going on?!" Sam asked.

"Well our little angel here is a bastard." Dean responded," leave us alone Sam!"

Sam opened the door but before he could escape the room Castiel whimpered," no! Sam wait don't let him hurt me!" Sam gave Dean a look of disgust and disappointment before shutting the door and taking the impala God knows where.

Dean moved forward, towards Cas, who turned his head ready for a blow to the jaw, but instead Dean kissed him.

"I love you Dean," Castile moaned into the kiss. Dean was desperately trying to take off Castiel's trench coat while Cas worked up Dean's tee shirt. Dean pushed the Angel onto the closest bed. Castiel struggled with their pants, still battling tongues. Dean pulled the packet of lube he kept in his left sock out. He poured it into his hand and quickly aligned with Cas's entrance, not bothering to stretch him properly. He wanted the world to know he had fucked the Angel.

Just then, Sam opened the door. Sam averted his eyes but he could hear Castiel's loud moaning and cursing and Dean panting.

"Right, i will just be in the car..." Sam said and quickly left.

"I'm going fuck you to death" Dean moaned. Castiel grabbed his own dick and started pumping.

"D-D-Dean, i'm- i'm close" Cas said. He screamed and arched his back as he came all over the bed. Soon after Dean came inside of Cas.

"Holy shit that was good!" Dean exclaimed, flopping down on the bed. Castiel curled up next to him.

"Are you guys done yet?!" Sam yelled from outside.

"Might wanna sleep in the car, Sammy!" Dean yelled back. Cas and Dean fell asleep together.

Dean woke up in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing." Dean said, laying back down.

"Tell me, Dean." Cas pressured.

" I had this dream, I... I saw you being dragged into hell and I... I just- and you, and I couldn't-"

"Shh, shh it's okay i'odm here, it's okay." Cas said, trying to calm him down. Cas kissed him softly but Dean kissed back hard and soon enough they were a mess of limbs. Dean grabbed the lube from the night stand. Cas wouldn't be able to walk properly for at least a week, much less do the frick frack snick snack paddy whack, but neither of them cared.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you never walk straight again" Dean growled, ramming his cock into Castiel's ass. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, kissing him hard. Cas was close," FUCK!" Cas yelled as he orgasmed onto Dean's chest.

Sam rushed into the room," are you guys ok- oh. Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Kinda busy here," Dean responded

"Yeah, well i'm pretty sure you guys woke up the whole motel." Sam slammed the door as he left. Dean pulled out and came onto Castiel's stomach. Cas scooped some up onto his hand and licked it while locking eyes with Dean.

"So, how do I taste?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Like sunshine" Cas responded sarcastically. They went back to sleep. In the morning Dean woke up first, he got into the shower.

A few minutes later Castiel went into the bathroom," mind if I join you?" He asked. Dean responded by kissing him.

Sam walked into the room.

"Cas? Dean?" He said. He walked into the bathroom where Cas was pinned against the shower wall and Dean was thrusting it into his ass.

"Fuuuck, harder." Cas said weakly, as Dean did so.

"Oh my gods, really guys in the shower too?!" Sam exclaimed and stormed out to the car. He waited for a good 30 minutes until Castiel and Dean finally came out.

Sam said," i'm driving"

"It's my car, i'm driving" Dean responded.

"because I had to listen to you guys do the do all night, I'm driving." Sam said stubbornly

"Okey, where are we going?" Dean asked, climbing into the back seat with Cas.

"Jackalope, Texas. We have a demon on our hands" Sam said shortly.

"That's like a 16 hour drive from here." Cas said

"Yep get comfortable" Dean replied. Sam pulled the impala out of the parking lot of the motel. Castiel and Dean were holding hands, Sam kept looking back in the rear view mirror anxiously.

"What's for breakfast? i'm starving" Dean asked.

"We can stop at then next McCheesy burger hut." Sam responded. They drove up to the drive thru.

"Yeah, i will have a cheesy McCheeseburger with a side of milkshake, a jalapeño burger with extra fries and some extra fries." Sam ordered out the window. They got the food and Castiel had a French fry hanging out of his mouth. Dean Ate the rest of the fry and then kissed Cas.

"Hey! Quit being all lady and the tramp back there!" Sam yelled at them.

"As long as he's the lady i'm good." Dean said, pushing Cas onto his back. Cas stuck his hand in dean's pants. Dean pulled off his AC ️DC tee.

"Really guys, i'm trying to drive here!" Sam said angrily.

"shut up Sammy, we're busy back here." Dean replied, kissing Castiel. Cas pulled off his trench coat while Dean worked at his pants. Once Dean finished pulling off Cas's pants he removed his own and grabbed the lube he kept under the middle seat. Sam heard Cas moaning loudly.

"can you guys please not have sex while i'm driving?!" Sam asked, frustrated.

" AHH FUCK HARDER! DEAN!" Castiel yelled in response, while Dean just chuckled. Cas came onto the celing and Dean came inside Cas. Sam sighed and kept driving. Dean pulled out, Cas whimpered at the lack of contact. Dean kissed his jaw then started biting and sucking on his neck. castiel moaned loudly. Dean moved down Cas's chest and stomach to his cock. Dean took the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing up and down licking the slit.

"Dean, Dean i'm gonna..." Cas said weakly. Dean sped up, rolling his thumb over Cas's ballsack. Cas came into dean's mouth, screaming.

They put their clothes back on, but as Castiel was putting on his damn trench coat, Dean asked," how the hell do you sexually put on four layers of clothes?"

"Please never do that while i'm driving again." Sam said, in response Dean tackled Cas in a kiss.


End file.
